


Blood doesn't make Family. Love does

by softballfaz24



Series: I am drowning for your love [2]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softballfaz24/pseuds/softballfaz24
Summary: Beatrice and Ava discover that they don't have to choose the Family that they are born into.
Relationships: Shotgun Mary/Shannon Masters, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Series: I am drowning for your love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840051
Kudos: 76





	Blood doesn't make Family. Love does

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys, 
> 
> Here is the next part of the I am home series. I will try to update every two to three days. 
> 
> -softballfaz

After the group got up in the morning, Mary took Lilith and Beatrice to the market to stock up on some supplies. After They Left, Camila went to go look for Ava and found her in the backyard looking out at the valley. “So, Beatrice didn’t come back to bed.” 

The Halo bearer turns around to look at the nun. “S-She, I guess, decided that she was too tired to go back to her room,” Ava tells the nun looking everywhere but the sister warrior eyes. 

“It’s okay Ava, There is nothing wrong with someone like that,” she said in a calm voice. 

“Even if that someone is a highly trained nun that took vows to God and the OCS.,” Said the halo bearer with her voice so small and looking the nun in her eyes. 

“Yeah! Listen, Mary and Shannon were a thing after Shannon took her vows. That didn’t stop them because love is a powerful thing. It’s what makes the family stronger. 

“You guys think of me as a family,” The halo bearer said her voice cracking a little. 

“Yes, we do because we are in this war together. We are your sister warriors we got your back. In this life or the next.” Camila said with a smile.

And at that moment Ava knew what true family is. It’s not blood that makes family, it's pure love that each one of them has for each other. It is willing to do everything to protect them for any cause. 

\-----------------------------------------

As the group got into the van, Mary was in the driver seat, Beatrice the passenger, and Lilith in the back seat. It was quiet for a couple of minutes until Mary spoke up. 

“So, you and Ava,” Mary said as her eyes were still on the road. A small smirk crept onto her face. 

“And what about it,” said Beatrice as she looked out the window, trying to hide the blush that was creeping on her neck. 

“When I was looking for you so we could go shopping and get supplies, you weren’t in my old room so I asked Camila where you were. She said that you were in the master bedroom with Ava” Mary paused “Ava,” said as she was still teasing the sister. 

If Beatrice’s face wasn’t red, it was red now like a tomato. “She asked if she could talk to me,” the sister said trying to hide her face by looking out the window. 

“About what?” Lilith said to the sister 

The sister turned to her friends, “We talked about what happened during the battle and went to sleep after that.” She said to leave the part where they kiss. 

“Are you sure? Because the heart eyes you were giving this morning say that you did more than talk?” Lilith teased. 

Mary snorted “Are you talking about yourself? Because Lilith, the heart eyes you were giving Camilia this morning were more obvious than Beatrice’s.” The shotgun wielder said, teasing both nuns at the same time. 

Mary put the van in park as they arrive at the market, Beatrice thinks to herself that this was her family. They accepted her for who she is and she

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you blurringworlds for beta reading. See you guys next posted bye.


End file.
